the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elaina Rescues Hyde without a Jekyll
After seeing that Dr. Helen Jekyll's profile name and picture have changed Hyde without a Jekyll or HJ (Narrator) posts a response. This then causes HJ to be attacked and rescued by the characters. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Sees comment. No reaction Sees picture. Thinks new person! Sees name. Runs out the door screaming* Hela Hyde: *chuckles* I'm glad you finally caught on... Ready for some more fun? I won't have to hold back this time. Ms Elaina Hyde: *a wild Elaina appeared! She used tackle* NO! Hela Hyde *Growls and elbows her in the stomach, shoving her off* You little brat! Ms Elaina Hyde: *it wasn't very affective... Elaina groaned, hugging her stomach* I just wanted to help my friend... Hyde without a Jekyll: *Grabs Elaina and starts dragging her down the halls in an attempt to flee* You did a great job! Now let's get some help! Ms Elaina Hyde: O-okay! *stands, stumbling and following her* Hela Hyde: *watches them go with blazing eyes, deciding they weren't worth the energy and turning to leave* Ms Elaina Hyde: *glances back at her, then giggles* hey, look! We win! Hyde without a Jekyll: *Slaps hand over her mouth and whispers* Don't say that!!! We're currently lucky we're alive! Ms Elaina Hyde: She wouldn't kill me! She cares about me, and I like her! I wouldn't let her kill you, don't worry. Hyde without a Jekyll: She may not kill us but I don't she Hela would have any problems harming us! Ms Elaina Hyde: Hm, I might be able to get us, or at least you, out of this. Hyde without a Jekyll: Don't worry about me. I've gotten very good at hiding from her, you on the other hand seems to be the one who needs help. Ms Elaina Hyde: Do I? Hyde without a Jekyll: Well...You're around her the most. You understand her the best. For lack of a better term, can you keep her docile? Ms Elaina Hyde: I can try... Hyde without a Jekyll: With someone like Hela there is no trying. You will either control her or she will ride you into the ground, get up, and walk away from your broken body. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Hyde without a Jekyll: Yah...So I'll ask again. Do you need help? Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm... Fine. Hyde without a Jekyll: *She eyes Elaina.* Ok...But if you need help make sure to ask before it's too late. Ms Elaina Hyde: Of course. Hyde without a Jekyll: *She doesn't think Elaina's telling the truth but says nothing more on the subject.* Ok then. I'm going to go find a place to hide from Hela so I don't get shot again. Ms Elaina Hyde: okay. Be careful! Hyde without a Jekyll: *A small, sad smile forms on the girls face* You too. *She then turns and runs off down a hallway. Ms Elaina Hyde: ... Discussions Obtained From Role-Playing page for pg. 54 Category:Side Story Category:Narrator Stories